


Незнакомец в баре

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [25]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Незнакомец в баре

Пиа не знала, чем может обернуться ее плохо продуманный план. Корусант, конечно, встретил ее настолько приветливо, насколько только мог: патрулей здесь было больше, чем на ее родной планете, а вечно спешащие прохожие не давали возможности заговорить с ними. В этом бешеном потоке Пиа успела растеряться.

Уровней на Корусанте было слишком много, чтобы осматривать каждый. Сейчас время не было для нее главным ресурсом, но все же Пиа не желала тратить его впустую.

Устав после неудачных попыток поисков, Пиа решает зайти в первый попавшийся бар, в котором ее внимание привлекает темноволосый мужчина, чье лицо скрывает капюшон. Судя по всему, он был пьян: слишком громкие разговоры об украденном оружии привлекали всеобщее внимание. Пиа хотела подойти к незнакомцу, но не успела – хозяин бара выставил его прочь. Понятное дело, что такие разговоры были очень опасны, особенно в баре на Верхних уровнях.

\- Постойте, – Пиа вышла из бара следом, пытаясь догнать незнакомца, который почти скрылся за поворотом. Сделать это у нее вышло только в переулке.

Неожиданно темное место показало Корусант совершенно с другой стороны: незнакомец быстрым движением схватил Пию и приставил ей оружие к голове. В переулке больше никого не было.

\- Кто ты? – хриплый голос незнакомца не пугал Пию, но заставил насторожиться.

\- Я слышала ваш разговор в баре, – Пиа могла бы спокойно выпутаться из захвата незнакомца, но не стала рисковать. Пока что, он был ее единственной надеждой найти хоть какое-то пристанище контрабандистов. – Вы занимаетесь поставками, верно?

\- Еще раз спрашиваю, – мужчина еще крепче сжал ее руку. – Кто ты?

\- Заинтересованное лицо.

\- И в чем же ты, девчонка, можешь быть заинтересована? – он неприятно усмехнулся и отпустил ее, при этом продолжая наводить на нее свой бластер.

\- Мне нужно найти одного из ваших, – Пиа чувствовала, что он заинтересован, хотя всячески старается не показывать это.

\- Ладно, девчонка, – незнакомец убрал бластер в рукав. – Мое имя Калленгтон. Я помогу тебе за плату.

\- Мое имя Пиа.

\- Отлично, Пиа, – Калленгтон еще больше натянул капюшон и убрал руки в карманы. – Я знаю одно место, где может быть твой человек.


End file.
